Their Friendship
by YvelissaBlossoM
Summary: A one-shot story about their unbreakable friendship.


"**Their Friendship,**" _By Yvelissa Blossom_

A pink-haired kunoichi was running, flashing through the forest, searching for a certain shinobi.

_BBBBOOOOMMMM!_

She heard. She turned around to see a pack of smoke up in the air, ahead. She changed her direction immediately. She followed where the smoke was. Running, fast, flashing, fast, never giving up.

She stopped, there was still smoke, bur, as the smoke cleared, she saw a finished-like battlefield; cracked ground, slashed trees, fire, and electricity.

She saw a slashed tree, and a man was under it; immediately, she knew who it was. She ran towards it, grabbed the tree trunk and threw it away. She kneeled down and puts her ears on his chest.

_Dug-dug-Dug-dug_

She hears. _'His heart beat!'_ She thought and immediately, opens the shinobi's jacket, and puts her palms on his chest. A light blue color appeared around her hand.

'_Naruto, you idiot! Please wake up.' _She cried in her thoughts, hopefully. Suddenly, a tear ran through her cheeks, and was dropped on the shinobi's chest.

'_Dang it__! Wake up!'_ she yelled mentally. Her hands wasn't letting go, her chakra was almost out. She couldn't help it but cry. Cry all her tears out. Then, her hands let go. She put her head down on his chest while her arms were around it. She has given up. She couldn't help it. She wanted her friend to accomplish his dream.

Until, a shadow appeared in front of her, she looked up, still tears running through her cheeks, she saw . . . "S-Sasuke."

The man looked down on her, seeing his old friend lying down half dead. "S-Sasuke," She called, which gave attention to the man. She looked down on the blonde knucklehead.

"D-did you k-kill him?" She asked, stuttering. The man did not respond.

"S-Sasuke, Did you kill him?" She repeated, looking up at him. "..." Still no reply.

The young lady stared at him, she stood up. "Did you kill him?" She asked again, in a tone full of sadness and anger, with tears still falling. "..." No reply again.

And just suddenly, a punch appeared in front of him, but was immediately dodged. The ground cracked from the fist that carried many chakra.

'_Fast...'_ Sasuke thought as he was staring at the pinkette. Sakura looked up and was now in front of Naruto. She glared at the Uchiha, dried tears were on her cheeks, and her eyes were furious.

She cursed; and another punch was about to hit the him but again, was dodged. The fist touched the ground and it broke.

She grabbed a huge piece of the land and threw it at Sasuke. When the rock was hit or was not hit, a flash of smoke appeared around the her target. Sakura's eyes widen a bit more. After the smoke cleared, she saw the piece of land, which was broke into little pieces. She looked up to see Sasuke holding a sword with electricity sparking on it, pointed at her.

She looked at Sasuke's eyes and saw the _'Sharingan...' _She thought, _'How can I deal with this one?'_ She asked herself mentally.

'_I guess, I should just avoid his eyes much as possible.' _ She planned. She focused on a different part than the his eyes, a part where she can read his movements easily. She chose the feet, she focused on his feet. _'I hope Gai-sensei's tip is good...'_

Sakura looked up and saw that he was gone. She looked around.

'_Above,'_ She looks up, '_Not there.'_

'_Left,'_ She looks at her left, _'Still not there.'_

'_Right,'_ She looks at her right, _'Not there either.' _

'_Behind?'_ She looks behind her, _'Not there too.'_

'_Then, __maybe, under!' _ She thought and punched the ground below her shadow; the land broke, yet her feet still in tact. She looked down to see, '_Still nothing!'_

Then, she looked in front of her, "Didn't think of looking in front of you?" Asked the Uchiha, sarcastically and this made the pinkette furious - more.

She yelled a curse at him and began throwing punches on Uchiha multiple times, until she was tired. All of those punches were useless, not even one hit Sasuke. Also, she received some injuries and small cuts on her shoulder, legs, arms, and near the chest. Even though those where little, that doesn't mean that it was not dangerous. Those cuts or wounds were deep, very deep.

She was drained; out of chakra. She touched her left arm's shoulder using her other arm. She suddenly knelt down, Then, she screamed in pain, her eyes closed tightly.

Once she opened it, she saw him, knelt in front of her, holding his sword, which was on the right side of her stomach. "You're still weak." He whispered to her ear.

She looked down, and slowly, he took his sword out and stood up. She yelped in pain, as she used her right arm to cover the deep wound, once it was out of her. "You're still soft, Sasuke." She said.

"..."

"You didn't hit my vital organs." She tried to heal the wound using some of the chakra left. "No matter what, you're still soft."

"Do you remember the time when you and Naruto fought? When you were going to Orochimaru." She asked. The Uchiha nodded as a response.

"Why didn't you kill him there? Killing Itachi was your 'ambition' and achieving the Mangekyou Sharingan was also your 'ambition'. You knew that you have to kill your best friend or your closest friend to get it or achieve it but, you had the very chance to fight him, why didn't you kill him there?" The pinkette explained clearly. "Why didn't you Sasuke? Why didn't you do it?"

He didn't reply.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU!" She shouted, looking up to him with tears in his eyes.

"I think that you knew that Naruto's dream was to be Hokage, right?" She asks, and he nods.

"My guess is that, you didn't kill him because you wanted his dream to come true. The same as I am." She judged.

"I remember the days when we were still all together. I was very happy. I don't care what you and Naruto's personality was like. As long as we were doing our teamwork and stayed together, we achieve so many things." She said, looking down at her lap again.

"When Orochimaru gave you that curse mark, I wanted to save you so badly. I didn't like that mark. It was terrifying, seeing you like that, yet, I couldn't do anything."

"You don't know what it feels like being the one who means nothing in everything! T-the one who isn't important at all or the one with no use! The one with nothing, the one who couldn't do anything, the useless one. Or..." She stopped as she let tears drop on her thighs, "The one with no purpose at all. Even though I have family and friends, I felt so useless."

He was listening.

"Sasuke–," "You're still annoying..." He interrupted.

Sakura managed to smile even though that really hurt her, deeply, "I remember you saying that. I wish you didn't do revenge, and this wouldn't have happened. I wish you were back home Sasuke. We miss you. The only purpose I have is to bring you back to Konoha, with Naruto and the others." She said.

"You know that, don't you?" She asks, "Anyway, you don't care about us. You just cared about yourself but whatever you do, as long as we're alive, we'll never give up searching for you and to bring you back." She looked up to the him, slowly.

"Sasuke, I—." "Sakura..." His voiced called before Sakura could say another word. "Thank you . . ."

And her eyes widen, he knocks her down, like before. This brought her memories. '_S-Sasuke-kun...'_

_Tiiikkkk...Tiiiikkkkk...Tiiiikkkk..._

"Okay, sir, let me lead you to their room." A woman said with a smile. She went out of the counter. "They might be still sleeping though."

_Tap-Tap-Tap_

Sounds of footsteps on metal floors. They passed by many rooms until the woman halted, in front of a two-winged, white one, "Here you go, sir. Just wait for them to wake up. We have no more rooms so; we just decided to put them in one." She explained.

"When they wake up, they are free to stand and walk." The woman said as she grabbed the knob of a door, opened it, and let the man walk inside the room.

The room was whole white and small. There were two white, single beds separated and two people were lying down each of it. There were small tables near the bed and a lamp on top of each of it, also, some small bottles. There was a couch on in front of the beds, also, two wide windows with purple curtains. The curtains were tied up and you can see the view wide and clear.

The man nodded at the woman as thanks, "You're welcome sir." She said and closed the door.

The man saw the view outside the window and it was purely beautiful. He sat down on the couch, and waited for the two people to wake up.

"Uh..." Her eyes begin to open. At first, her vision was blurry but when she rubbed them as adjustment, it became clear. She saw a white ceiling on top of her, a window next to her, and another bed just a few feet from her. She felt a soft pillow under her head, and a soft mattress beneath her. She saw that she was wearing different clothes, a light green polka-dot white dress. She immediately sits up and saw him, sitting down on a couch. Her eyes widen, a smile formed on her lips and joyous tears fell from her eyes as they passed by her cheeks.

"Waaah?" His eyes opened in a blurry vision. He sits up, rubs both of his eyes to adjust them, yawns and stretches his arms. Not caring about his surroundings and not noticing anything. His eyes cleared up and there, he saw a woman on a bed, with pink hair, sitting up.

"Sakura-chan?" He murmured to himself. He looks more closely, "Why are you crying?" He asks as he followed what she was looking at, and once again, he saw a man, who was smiling and was wearing a Konoha headband on his forehead, sitting on the couch. His eyes shed a tear, a big grin formed on his face; the grin that he would wear in this kind of event.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura cried softly, jumped of her bed and hugged him with tears of joy, while the blonde jumped off his bed too and join the team hug.

"I-I'm glad you came back." Sakura whispered in his ear.

"Glad to see you again with us, teme!" Naruto grinned.

Naruto was crying, Sakura was crying and Sasuke – well, he wasn't crying. But, he was happy; happier than ever, as he hugged his teammates tighter.


End file.
